My Very Own Prince Charming
by ShimmeringJade
Summary: The classic tale of the princess and the frog. Just add in a war, a tomboy, a naive prince, a shy sorceress, a jealous rival, and an overprotective brother. Oh yeah, and a time limit of 30 days to cure the spell completely. SM.PR.ZL UPDATED!
1. The Challenge

**SJ: -Leaps in- DA DA DA DAHHHH! –Cue flashy entrance, etc., etc.-**

**Roy: -Walks in, dragging Samus along- C'mon Sammy, you look pretty! Don't you want everybody to see your pretty…ness? –Grins-**

**Samus: -Glares daggers- I'm wearing a freakin' _dress_. I want my _suit_ back. **

**Marth: -Sulks in- And I'm wearing this pathetic _frog suit_! **

**Roy: Aww…no worries! At least since I'm taking over as SJ's muse, nobody will be able to see you! **

**Samus/Marth: …**

**_Summary: _Kiss the frog, get a prince, and do a good deed. That was what Samus thought. She never expected for the prince to insist on marrying her…or getting dragged into a journey that involved befriending the sorceress Zelda, proving herself to Mom and Dad (AKA the Queen and King), and getting dragged into an upcoming war between the two kingdoms, Altea and Brinstar. Oh, and the whole time limit of 30 days before the cure for the spell wore out and the spell came back permanently wasn't expected either, but what can you expect from fairytales? Happily ever after? **

**_Couples: _(SamusMarth; PeachRoy; ZeldaLink) ((_couples are unlikely to change.))_**

**_Rating: _T for swearing, just to be safe.**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the characters in this story. I do not even own the plot. I'm only expressing my 'imagination'…-Kicks at the ground, and mutters- …sadly…**

**Enjoy!**

**Day 1 **

**The Challenge! (Of Frog-Catching…?)**

I hate frogs. I truly do.

Before, I liked them. Hell, maybe even _loved_ them! (They were a good way to scare Peach and her little gang off, screaming.) They were cute little buggers…even though they _did_ live in a swamp, and they _did_ snap up flies and mosquitoes and what not with their tongues.

But now I hate them.

Yeah. Just like that.

Don't get me wrong, I have a _reason_ for not liking or rather _hating_ them, but… well, it's just _complicated_, okay?

_Yes, hating a frog is complicated. Good job, Samus_.

Okay, okay. I'll rephrase it.

I hate frogs that have spells casted on them from a sorceress. Especially the ones that you have to kiss in order for them to turn back to their stupid selves.

There, I said it.

…You're still confused, aren't you?

Fine. The only way to explain this is to go back to the very beginning of probably the worst day of my life—today. Then I'm going to go drown myself in the swamp. Quite a deal if you ask me.

It started when Peach challenged me to a 'frog-catching contest' and we were down in the swamp (with me with a net shoved in my hands somehow)…

* * *

"…and once you capture the frog, you give it to me. Got it?"

Nods all around. Except for me…the one with the _brain_.

"How is this a contest," I ask, shooting a dark look at the pink-clad girl, "if we have to give all the frogs we catch to _you_ anyway?"

"Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…" the form of evil, Peach Toadstool herself, sighs and shakes her head before looking at me with the look a teacher would give a child who didn't understand a simple question. She finally giggles and waves her hand dismissively. "You're _so_ _silly_! I never said anything about a _contest_!"

My dark look turns into a glare. "Yes, you did. You told me that this was a frog-catching contest, and that the winner got a prize." I ignore the snickers from the minions, and add curtly, _"_A _big _prize."

Peach fakes a surprised look. "Did I now? Oh, I'm so sorry, Sammy, but you must've heard me wrong. Although…" she sneaks a look at her minions, sharing a secret smile, before back at me, "…there _is_ a big prize at the end. A very big, and _special_ prize."

That's better—sort of. But I don't drop my glare, still feeling suspicious.

"What kind of 'special' are you talking about?" I ask.

"Like, _really_ special," one of Peach's minions speaks up, looking excited. "A prize so _special_ it's, like, _unbelievable_!"

"Like, _unbelievable_," echo the other minions, nodding their heads.

"And all you need to do is, like, catch a _special_ frog and, like, give it a _special kiss_ and then it will—" the first minion tries to continue but fails with the fact that Peach suddenly appears beside her, quicker than I can blink.

"—_Jump away and never return again_!" Peach finishes off, clamping a hand over the minion's mouth quickly, smiling tightly. She grins, but only ends up looking nervous about something, and she tries to laugh it off, shoving the minion away with a slight growl.

She turns back to me, rubbing the back of her head, giggling shakily, "It's…it's a silly thing, actually, Sammy! Y-You don't have to be here! I mean, you'd rather be back at home, maybe playing with your little sword with your brother, or helping out at the village, or…or…or…"

"No, no," I reassure her, patting her on the shoulder and suddenly liking the whole idea of hunting frogs now, the picture of the 'special prize' in my mind, "I'll stick around…maybe catch a few dozen frogs or so. It's alright."

She stares at me. "B-But…" I catch her glaring furiously at her minions, and grin, tapping her lightly on the head with my net.

"You shouldn't be looking at _them_, Peachy-dear," I say, shooting her an ever-so-innocent smirk, "since _you're_ the one who dragged _me_ down here."

"Q-Quiet!" she snaps, slapping my net away with a growl, her fists shaking. I spot her minions exchanging looks, but Peach manages to calm herself down enough to grit out, "_Fine_! Stay here! See if _we_ care if you do! C'mon girls!"

"'Kay!" the minions chorus, walking after her as she stomps off to a certain part of the swamp. The first minion, the one who had spoken before, stops, and looks at me, almost hesitantly.

"Remember to, like, kiss them when you catch them," she says, and before I can ask why, she runs off to catch up to the others.

I'm left alone, standing in front of the swamp in all its wonderful, stinky, sticky glory.

_Kiss them? _I wonder, turning to go the other way than where the gang of pinkies had gone. _Why…would I do something like **that**?_

I pause in thought, and sigh, beginning to drag my feet along towards the first part of the swamp that I'm going to begin my frog catching.

…_Then again, why would I waste my breath on catching **frogs**?_

* * *

**SJ: …And so ends the first chapter! **

**Roy: –Blinks- Wow. That was quick. You shortened the chapters, didn't you?**

**-Shifty eyes- Noooo…I just…simplified them! Yeah, that's it! –Nod, nod-**

**Roy: -Blink, blink-…COOL! -Grins-**

**-Phew- ...-Sweatdrops-**

**Review, and I'll luff you forever. **


	2. The Accident

**SJ: Yup. The second chapter is out ('cause of a certain reviewer COUGHBABYKOALAPRINCESSCOUGH). XD And yes, in case you were wondering I did delete My Very Own Prince Charming…BUT IT'S BACK SO DON'T KILL ME. –Hides-**

**XD And yay, I have eight people whom I shall luff forever! Thank-yous go out to _Baronfly, Shining Riku, Babykoalaprincess, RoyalFanatic, BabyGurl278, SnowCrystal, Sage of Downtown Hyrule, and Crystalicios_! **

**_Summary: _Kiss the frog, get a prince, and do a good deed. That was what Samus thought. She never expected for the prince to insist on marrying her…or getting dragged into a journey that involved befriending the sorceress Zelda, proving herself to Mom and Dad (AKA the Queen and King), and getting dragged into an upcoming war between the two kingdoms, Altea and Brinstar. Oh, and the whole time limit of 30 days before the cure for the spell wore out and the spell came back permanently wasn't expected either, but what can you expect from fairytales? Happily ever after? **

**_Couples: _(SamusMarth; PeachRoy; ZeldaLink) ((_couples are unlikely to change.))_**

**_Rating: _T for swearing, just to be safe.**

**Roy: -Raises hand and jumps up and down- Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I do the disclaimer? Pleeeeeease? **

**Since neither Sam-chan nor Marthy are here, sure, Roy-boy, you can do it. XD**

**Roy: -Clears throat- ShimmeringJade does NOT own any of the characters, plot, or…well, basically anything! She only wrote the story! So no sue! **

**Exactly. –Grins- Now enjoy the second chapter (which is slightly longer than before).**

* * *

**Day 2**

**The Accident **

Don't you ever wish you could simply rewind time and do things over again?

"C'MERE YOU STUPID FROG!"

"_Riiiiiibbit_!"

SPLASH.

"ARGHHH!"

…I do. Seriously, I do.

"Damn it!" I cry, once again falling on my butt into the swamp. The frog lands in a rock in front of me, and I throw my net at it, tempted to throw a tantrum. "You _evil_—!"

Wait, wait, _and wait_. Am I just getting angry over a _frog_?

"Riiiibit."

My eye twitches as the frog leaps forward and lands on my head, little droplets of slime and such landing on my face and trickling down my chin. I grit my teeth, and lash out, trying to grab it while bellowing a warrior cry.

It jumps to safety again, and I wind up falling into a bush, my face flushing a dark red with anger and embarrassment as I see one of Peach's minions peek around a tree. The blonde, much to my disappointment, sees me and runs off giggling, practically shrieking, "_Ooooh, like, look who I just saw stuck in a bush_!"

The mere thought triggers the eye twitching again.

_Yeah. I'm getting angry over a frog…and stupid airheads._

"Oh fuzzlemuff," I mutter darkly, grabbing a hanging branch to help me get up from the bush. I yank myself off, and stand up…

…a whole bunch of frogs leaping out of the bush when I do so.

For a moment, I'm ready to chase after them, and do whatever it takes to capture them—tackling, squishing, _whatever_.

But as soon as it had come, the anger dies away and I sit on top of a mossy tree stump, weariness catching up to me. I glare weakly at the frogs.

"Whatever. You're just a bunch of fuzzlemuffs, anyway."

My only reply are numerous pairs of blinking eyes, and a few "ribbit"s…like usual.

I sigh, almost ready to go home and go to bed after taking out my frustration on Link when _it_ happens. (Yeah. _It_.)

"_OH MY GOD, GET ME THAT FROG_!"

"…Eh…" I look in the direction of Peach's half of the swamp, curious about what the hell the pinkies are doing now.

I wish I hadn't.

SMACK.

"Ow! What the hell…" I begin to curse, grabbing whatever smacked into my face and about to throw it into the swamp when I freeze, seeing the struggling frog in my hands. I blink, and frown. "Why did a frog…"

"ARANNNNNNNN!"

I look up again, and see Peach dashing frantically towards me, her minions struggling to keep up with her pace.

_Oh. That's why._

"_ARAN_!" A finger is pointed at me accusingly as she runs, her hair out of its bun and her dress ruined. I can practically see the murderous look in her eyes even though she's so far away, and wince as she screams, "_LET GO OF MY FROG_!"

My anger sizzles back up again at realizing she's ordering me, and I hold the frog tighter, crying back to her, "_YOUR _frog? I don't think so, since _I'M_ holding it, _Toadstool_!"

"_Aran, if you even DARE to do anything to that frog…_" Peach trails off, letting me to only wonder about what she would do. It only makes me grin.

"I like to dare to do things, Peachy," I say, my hopeless frog-catching problem disappearing almost immediately, "and _this is no different_."

And with that, as I am too caught up in the moment and the joy of seeing Peach's furious expression, I kiss the frog.

…_Without thinking, of course, right?_

Everything goes silent. Well…almost everything. (Peach had tripped and fallen into the muck, and is now giving muffled screams to have help getting up.)

Then…

"_G-G-GAHHH_!"

I toss the thing aside, spluttering and spitting, dancing around and trying to get the awful taste of _swamp muck_ out of my mouth.

…_Yeah. Without thinking._

"F-Fuzzlemuffs!" I swear, desperate for water, or _anything_ that will take the taste away. I struggle not to swallow, not to let the crappy taste continue, not to let it _win…_I shut my eyes, gagging, and half-wondering why none of the minions are laughing—or maybe even _helping me_ before I…

I clamp my hands over my mouth, trying not to think _that_. My mind races, scolding me for kissing a god damn _frog_, for agreeing to this stupid contest, for giving up my first kiss, for wasting an hour of my life, for…for…

"…Are you all right?"

The question stumps me, and my anger flares once more. _Am I 'all right'?_ _I'm practically ready to vomit and you're asking me if I'm 'all right'? What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull, you damn little fuzzlemuff of a…_

"N-No," I grit out, opening my eyes to glare at the smart ass, "I'm _not_ all right. What do you…"

I trail off, seeing the blue-haired boy in front of me, staring at me curiously. He blinks at me, and frowns.

"You're turning green…and red," he says, his voice very soft and soothing; I flush more, but he doesn't seem to mind. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

His hand touches my shoulder, and I find that I can't move to smack him.

_Crap._

To make things worse, my stomach lurches, and I suddenly remember why I was previously dancing like an idiot crying about a bad taste in my mouth.

"…W-Water," I say, gagging a little, and half-hoping the strange will somehow make water magically appear and save my life—just like a 'prince charming', "_w-water_."

"Water? I…I'm sorry, but I don't have any water…" comes his voice, apologetically. "Perhaps some of the ladies might, however. Excuse me, do you…"

I don't hear the rest of what he says as my body sways, my head spinning and my gaze blurry; I look at him again, dazedly, and, even through my pathetic state, I notice something.

…_Where…where are his freakin' **clothes**?_

My face turns redder than before, and I murmur, "Y-You're…_naked_."

"Hm?" he turns back to me, and I see him flush a little pink. "Ah…y-yes. I'm afraid my clothes were lost when I transformed into my form from a frog. Quite a pity…that had been my favorite cape, too…"

"…Cape?" I question, meekly, suddenly finding it hard to stand. "D-Don't only…_princes_ wear capes?"

"Yes," he answers calmly, steadying me a little, "and I _am_ a prince. Prince Marth Lowell, at your service, my fair damsel whom broke the spell upon me! I am in your debt, and…m'lady? Why are you so red? M-M'lady…?"

I see him looking concernedly down at me, and the bewildered faces of the minions behind him. Peach's shocked face appears soon after, drenched with muck, and I see her looking more and more furious by the second.

"F-F-Fuzzlemuffs," I swear, softly.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

**Roy: -Points at Marth and laughs- YOU WERE NAKED! HAHAHA!**

**Marth: -Flushes- Oh be quiet. –Shoves the frog quit off- At least I can finally be rid of this ridiculous thing…**

**Samus: -Blinks- Hey, wait a sec. Why are you talking like a…a…**

**Marth: Prince? Terribly sorry, _m'lady_, but I _am_ a prince, after all.**

**Samus/Roy: …**

**SJ: This chapter was hard to write. –Eye twitches- I think I rushed the whole plot…AGAIN. –Headwall x 2-**

**Marth: Erm…-Coughs- Reviews would be most appreciated…-Turns a little red- …Please.**

**Samus: And now you're SHY? Dear Brinstar, SJ, you're twisting our MINDS!**

**SJ: …Mweeeh. –Headwall-**

**Roy: That can't be good for your brain cells…I should know! –Nod, nod-**

**Samus: …-Eye twitches- Oh... fuzzlemuff. -Walks off, grumbling-**


	3. The Explanation PART 1

**Roy: -Pops out of nowhere and points dramatically at the sky- Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's…**

**SJ/Roy: …AN UPDATE! –Cue the shining lights and heavenly music, etc., etc.-**

**XD Yes, sir, ma'am, Jade's back, baby! My writer's block has left me, so I wrote this up before it decided to come back—and the fact that I've been getting a lot of death threats lately helps, too. –Sweatdrops-**

**Samus: You can thank people like Babykoalaprincess and V.I.V.I. for that. –Snickers-**

**Yeah, yeah…but since the month's not over yet and I updated, I don't have to have people track me down and kill me in my sleep! YEAH! STAYIN' ALIVE! (…Literally. XD)**

**Also, thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter! _Shining Riku, Royal Kenya, Baronfly, RoyalFanatic, Rattle and Hum, Babykoalaprincess, Sage of Downtown Hyrule, RevivedSin, Empress Caroline of Tamaran, SnowCrystal, crystalicios, BabyGurl278, Nikore, MimiB.Real _and_ Sora_! You guys rock, seriously. Your reviews inflate my ego the max!**

**Marth: -Blinks-…I do not believe that is a good thing.**

**Samus: -Deadpans- It is. Sadly.**

**Enjoy the update, guys!**

**Roy: Oh wait! The disclaimer! –Jumps to do it- SJ does not own any of the characters or most of the plot! She's only using us for her own amusement!**

**Samus: Gee…that sounds nice…**

Day 3

The Explanation ((Part 1))

_Ow._

That's the first intelligent word my mind can come up with when consciousness finally boots me out of Dream Land. Well, that and, '_I'm going to freakin' use the next frog I see as a training dummy'_, but that's another story.

_Poor little training dummy—I mean, frog._

The next thing my mind comes up with is the realization that my head's lying on something soft and warm—something _very_ soft and warm. It almost feels…_nice_, but what the heck could be nice in a swamp?

…Yeah. _Nothing_, that's what.

_Maybe I'm back home? _I think hopefully, snuggling into my new pillow. _My frog-and-Peach-free home? _

**Psh. As if,** is the thing my (sarcastic) logic side replies with, and I sigh.

'_Psh. As if' is right. Then…I guess the only thing left to do is open my eyes and see for myself. Yeah…yeah, that sounds easy enough. Right then. Let's do this. _

I lie there for a few seconds, half-expecting my body to suddenly rise up by itself and my eyes to open automatically.

Needless to say, this didn't happen.

_I don't wanna get up, _my mind thinks absently after a few minutes. _Leave me alone with my unknown warm pillow. It feels nice._

**Who cares about the stupid pillow? **"Samus' Logic" counters. **I don't. Now get up.**

"Samus' Mind" pouts and starts to whine, _But my unknown warm pillow feels so—_

**What? What's that? Oh, wait, nevermind…it was just the sound of me _not caring._**

Oooh, burn. Nice one, Samus' Logic.

…_You're mean, _is all Samus' Mind says in reply, and slowly, bit-by-bit, I feel myself beginning to wake up.

Wow. And it only took an inner battle to do it. Go figure.

Thanks to my mind finally waking up, I groan as an ache in my lower back replaces the warm fuzzy feelings I had from my unknown warm pillow. This, followed by the oh-so-lovely smell of swamp sludge and whatnot, makes me half-wish that I had remained like a corpse with my unknown warm pillow, happy and oblivious to said oh-so-lovely smell of swamp sludge and whatnot.

_Oh well. Time to wake up and smell the roses…figuratively speaking, of course._

So, mentally shaking off the last of my sleepy haze, I open my eyes…

…only to have somebody poke me in one of them.

Uh, okay. Can we say, "_what the hell_", please?

"_Ouch_!" I cry, my body shooting up in reflex and my hands flying to my poor, abused eye. "What the fuzzlemuff—?!"

_Ah, close enough._

I hear a number of gasps and surprised squeaks as I sit there, clutching my eye, and I open my non-injured one to see Peach's minions staring at me as if I had just announced my secret love for all pink and frilly to everyone.

Yeahhhhh. _Right_.

Ignoring the gaping blondes, I glance to the left and see that Peach is in front of them, holding a stick.

A stick, I assume, that could be used to poke somebody.

She blinks when I glare at her and says rather blankly, "Oh wow. You're alive."

My eyebrow twitches and I resist the sudden urge to smack her.

"Oh really? I thought I was still asleep and just having a nightmare," I grumble back, rubbing my eye and opening it carefully. Good, it's okay. Now I can glare at her with _both_ my eyes. "Of _course_ I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be?!"

Peach blinks again and returns my glare with equal force, but makes no move to reply. Huh…big surprise there.

One of her minions, though, steps up to the plate instead and explains warily, "You, like, fainted into the swamp for, like, _five minutes _and nobody, like, tried to get you up or anything, so we thought you were, like, _dead_."

"Like, _dead_," echo the other minions, each looking as shell-shocked as the other.

"Like…yeah," finishes the first minion lamely, looking at me with a mixture of amazement and fear before scuttling back into the group of her fellow airheads.

I stare at them for a few moments, too stunned to speak.

Lucky-ducky me, however, I didn't have to.

"But we are fortunate enough to have her well and very much alive!" says another voice cheerfully—an oddly familiar voice. And male. Couldn't forget that. "You had me frightened, my fair damsel, when you suddenly fainted at my feet! Are you unwell, perhaps? Can you stand?"

I don't reply and merely sit there for a few moments, feeling myself grow oddly warm.

_That voice…it…it sounds like…_

A blue head pops into my vision and I freeze, staring into a pair of shining, kind violet eyes that look at me curiously. The eyes blink at me, and I blink back, transfixed by the color until finally everything comes together in my mind in a rush of jumbled, frantic words.

_He's…he's that NAKED GUY!_

The blue-haired boy frowns at me, oblivious to my inner realization. "Oh Goddesses…you are turning red again! You may have a fever…quick, my fair damsel! You must allow me to escort you back to the castle to where my healers may look at you! I cannot allow you to be in such a state before our wed—"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAKIN' PERVERT!"

_Smack._

I scramble away from him, stumbling to my feet and staring at him, enraged, my heart pounding wildly in my ears.

_The nerve of him…what kind of fuzzlemuff does he think he is?! I swear, if he tries to get near me again, I'll punch him clear across the face!_

To back up my threat, my hands curl into two fists, ready for action.

Mr. Pervert, however, doesn't react how I want, and I'm almost surprised at the shock and hurt flitting through his expression as he holds his cheek.

"…Pervert?" he echoes softly, sounding confused and lost. "I…do not understand, my fair damsel. How have I wronged you? Have I made you uncomfortable?"

I stare at him, nearly dumbfounded. "B-But…_y-you're_ the one who didn't have any…" I start to object, but trail off at getting a full look at him…_and_ the shirt and pants he's wearing. I gape at him, and choke out slowly, "…c-clothes…"

The blue-haired boy stares at me, still very confused and with a sore, red cheek to boot. Guilt seeps into my stomach and I drop my gaze, staring at the 'interesting' sight of my boot instead.

Peach, who's been amazingly quiet through the whole exchange, doesn't waste any time kicking me when I'm down.

_I was wondering why it was so quiet without her yapping._

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" she screeches, stepping up protectively in front of the blue-haired boy and glaring at me furiously. "You just _slapped_ poor Marthy-poo for no reason whatsoever!"

_Marthy-poo?_ My mind questions curiously, but I ignore it and try to defend myself. "Hey, he's the same guy I saw _naked_ a little while ago! How the fuzzlemuff was I supposed to react?! Oh, 'hi, Mr. Naked Guy, I'm so pleased to meet you, please shake my hand'?!"

Despite the triumph I got over Peach's livid look, what I said might've not been a good thing to say at all by the way 'Marthy-poo' frowned, looking rather injured at my words. Another wallop of guilt struck me, and I nearly groaned, inwardly cursing the blue haired boy's ability to make one feel so guilty, so fast.

…_Stupid 'Marthy-poo'…_

"That's _exactly_ what you should've done! Do you know _why_, Little Miss Dumb Tomboy?!" Peach screams, her voice hurting my ears now as she walks up to me, fire in her eyes.

"No," I shoot back at her, looking at her bravely in the eye. "_Why_, Little Miss Idiotic Powder Puff?"

"Little Miss Idiotic Powder Puff," I hear one of the minions giggle. "That's, like,_ so_ funny! Hey, Samus is, like, actually pretty fun—ow! Like, what was _that _for?!"

"You're, like, interrupting the cat fight!" another minion hisses at her. "So, like, shut up already!"

The first minion turns a dark red. "_Like, fine, then_!" she huffs, but shushes instantly under Peach's intense glare. Poor, poor little minion.

Satisfied at her cowering minions, Peach turns back to me and has enough nerve to poke me in the chest with her stick (which she surprisingly still has).

"Because _Marthy-poo_ is a PRINCE," she snarls, "and _you're_ just a little dirty _tomboy_! Your hands should _never_ touch him!"

"That, like, sounds kinda…kinky," one of the minions pipes up, but squeaks and shushes when all eyes glare at her.

I stare at Peach and then at the blue-haired boy, my anger momentarily forgotten at hearing this familiar piece of news. I had forgotten all about it in all the ruckus, and hearing it again perplexed me. "A…prince?"

"_Yes_!" Peach cries, stomping her foot. She eyes me critically and adds almost in exasperation, "Haven't you _ever_ heard of the story of the Prince of Altea being turned into a frog with only a kiss from his own true love to break the curse?!"

I blink. And blink again.

"Nope," I say, frowning when almost everybody—minus the blue-haired boy—let out annoyed sighs.

"You, like, totally need to listen to us more often," one minion mutters.

"Like, totally," the others agree in a chorus, shaking their head.

My eye twitches and I make a move to glare at them when the blue-haired boy steps up and smiles at me meekly, a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Ah…it seems that this is all just a misunderstanding," he says, sounding relieved. He bows to me and adds apologetically, "Please forgive me, my fair damsel. Had I known that you were clueless of the tale of my curse, I would have explained far earlier to you! And do not worry; your reaction to seeing me after our first…encounter is perfectly understandable."

He blushes at the word 'encounter'. Heck, I do, too, but cough and look to the side, suddenly feeling awkward at having him acting so…polite and junk in front of me.

"Okay, okay, just…just get on with the story, okay?" I say gruffly, trying to mask my own relief at having him know that I wasn't angry at him.

_Awww, isn't that sweet?_

"With pleasure," he says, smiling sincerely at me.

…God dammit. I think my blush just got brighter.

But I spot Peach glowering enviously at me, and the minions sighing dreamily at the sight of both of us blushing, and maybe it's not so bad.

"Please, sit down, and I'll tell you all about it," he says, making sure I'm comfortable on my seat (AKA rock). He holds my hand while doing this, and I feel my face go on fire, my stomach flipping uncomfortably.

He doesn't notice and takes a seat on another rock nearby, Peach and her minions crowding around us to listen to the tale as well.

"It all started when my father sent me on a trip to gather potions from the witch, Zelda…"

-------------

**SJ: OHMYGOD. SAMARTH FLUFF. –Points dramatically-**

**Roy: -Squeals- …-Sees the odd looks directed at him and coughs- …Sorry.**

**Samus: Wow…is that a bit of plot development in there I see?**

**Marth: And foreshadowing. Somewhere. **

**YUP. So review and tune in for next time to see what happened to Marthy-poo…and ZELLY. –Dun, dun, dun-**

**Note: Reviews make a happy SJ.**


End file.
